Lady Deathwhisper
The lich Lady Deathwhisper is the Supreme Overseer of the Cult of the Damned and the second boss of the Icecrown Citadel raid. Strategy This encounter bears some similarity to M'uru in Sunwell Plateau. It will hinge on wisely allocated DPS resources and quickly picking up the spawns. Notes: It is unclear whether the Determination abilities are intended for normal, heroic or only apply to reanimated adherents as the encounter was quite buggy. Furthermore Deathwhisper was keeping threat on whoever had #1 from phase one on the PTR which will almost certainly not go live given she was also immune to taunt. This section will likely need some revision on release. Phase One Lady Deathwhisper is protected by her Mana Shield and cannot be tanked. She will cast Shadow Bolt, Death and Decay and Dominate Mind on random raid members (Note that Dominate Mind is only cast in 25-player mode, and cast relatively often with multiple raid members mind controlled at once. Crowd controlling mind controlled players is wise as their stats are buffed much like the Chains of Kel'Thuzad). After 5 seconds of combat and every 60 seconds thereafter waves of adds will spawn, three of each type, from the gates on either side of the room with a seventh add of a random type spawning from the stairs. Both Cult Adherents and Cult Fanatics can be crowd controlled and snared. Adherents are very dangerous AoE damage casters and will explode at low HP. Their spells will be uninterruptable when Lady Deathwhisper casts Dark Empowerment on them. Adherents can only be harmed by physical damage. Fanatics melee very hard, cleave and apply nasty debuffs to the tank. Fanatics can only be harmed by spell damage. Lady Deathwhisper will animate the dead bodies of Adherents and Fanatics in this phase. They will spawn from where they died. Phase one ends after burning through all of Deathwhisper's mana. DPS will need to be split between the adds and the boss. Phase Two Lady Deathwhisper will cast new spells once her mana barrier shimmers and fades away and she will begin melee-ing, there is no threat reset so whoever had top threat in phase one will have it in phase two. She will no longer cast Shadow Bolt and will instead cast Frostbolt on her primary aggro target which can be interrupted. Adds will stop spawning at this point, adds in play will remain and should be killed. Lady Deathwhisper will continue casting dominate mind and death and decay in this phase. Lady Deathwhisper will also rapidly stack an ability called Touch of Insignificance on her tank reducing threat generation by 20% per stack (stacks to 5). In the current PTR build Lady Deathwhisper is immune to taunt, it is unknown if this is intended only for heroic difficulty. Vengeful Spirits will spawn in this phase and chase random players around, doing 25,000 shadowfrost damage in a large AoE should they catch them. You can heal through this on normal difficulty but it will prove lethal in combination with Frostbolt Volley on heroic difficulty. Lady Deathwhisper has no other tricks and will die after losing all 13,400,000 of her hit points. Lady Deathwhisper will berserk after 10 minutes of combat through both phases. Abilities 25-player mode Lady Deathwhisper ;Both Phases * * ;Phase one only * * * * ;Phase two only * * * * Cult Adherent/Reanimated Adherent * * * * * * * Cult Fanatic/Reanimated Fanatic * * * * * Vengeful Shade * 10-player mode Lady Deathwhisper ;Both Phases * ;Phase one only * * * * ;Phase two only * * * * Cult Adherent/Reanimated Adherent * * * * * * * Cult Fanatic/Reanimated Fanatic * * * * * Vengeful Shade * Quotes ;Intro : : : ;Aggro * ;Phase Two * ;Dominate Mind * ;Dark Empowerment * ;Animate Dead * * ;Killing a player * * ;Berserk * ;Death * Loot Related Achievements * * * * * * Trivia *Lady Deathwhisper is the only lich in the game known to be female. *Her model's name is called the "Minister of Death". Videos 25-man Normal difficulty GdJOO-9Nc58&feature=player_embedded References External links Category:Liches Category:Cult of the Damned Category:Scourge Category:Bosses Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs Category:Unique models